Consequences
by yasumaru
Summary: rhyme gets killed, and then revived as joshua's servant,... but it goes beyond that.  Oneshot, Plz R R


(note: I do _**NOT**_ own any characters, or such. It is merely a fanfic, also doubles as My short story.)

I DO NOT OWN THEWY, I AM NOT SURE I CAN EVEN WRITE THIS AS A FANFIC ALSO.

Consequences- by malice777/Yasumaru/Jonathan turner

It was an okay day in shubuya, it was packed with people as usual, the entire town filled with people's thoughrs and words. Among those people, there was a little, blonde-haired girl known by many as Rhyme, but her real name being raimu bito. She was waering her usual orange jumper, shorts, sneakers, and her famous beanie. She was alone, sitting in shubuya's most popular meeting spot, Hachiko's statue. She was sitting on the wall, chomping her hot dog she gotten from inappropiately named "sunshine burger". Rhyme was finishing off her burger, when she saw two familiar faces. The orange haired one, Koki kariya, aka Lolly pop (a name given to him because of the fact he always has a bean paste flavoured lolly pop in his mouth. ) caught her staring at them. "Oh, zing! If it isn't , i hope you aren't still sore from me erasing you, hmm?" "No... I am fine, I know it was your job..." the skull-beanie wearing 14 year old girl stuttered in response. "Kariya, we gotta carry out orders." the other one, Uzuki whispered to her team-mate. "Forget it, i am not killing her again, orders or not." "It will be you, or the Composer to do it, so make your choice."

"Niether of us." kariya then looked back to Rhyme, who was sipping a can of pepsi she seemed to pull from nowhere. "Rhyme, I _do_ hate to tell you this, but there are reapers looking to kill you. Run to your brother, or friend, and never let yourself dream off." Kariya calmly instructed the bito, however she was pretty much as shocked as Uzuki was. Without a word she ran godspeed, looking for neku, shiki, beat, or... she couldn't remember His name exactly, but she remembered neku saying he was a good friend, and beat "debating" his statements by hitting neku. As she remembered those memories, she ran into a pole, knocking her out cold. When Rhyme awoke, she was in a vast, and dark room.

From whatever light there was there that let her see, she could make out the image of a figure below. Rhyme realised she was on top of a throne of some sort. As she began to move the figure below spoke. "You shouldn't move, you might run into a pole again." The figure laughed. "where am I?" she asked the figure. "you WERE dead, until i brought you back-" he was interrupted by Rhyme. "I died from running into a pole!" "well, that, and a car knocked it down."So, who are you?" rhyme asked the figure. "That is not important anymore, what _is _important is you are mine now." This hit her like 9001 icy daggers.

"well isn't THIS ironic? My best reaper, warned you about the reapers, and because of that, your head was clouded with so much thoughts that you inavertedly killed yourself."

The figure was Laughing again. "I-I-I should of listened..." she stuttered. "It doesn't matter anymore."The figure retorted. "Now lets pay a final visit to your friends." "Please, don't take me away from them, I'll do anything, Just ask!" rhyme pleaded to the Prissy figure.

"Ok, then. But first call me joshua." He said with a smirk.

MEANWHILE (back at the ranch- er 104 shopping centre...)

Beat and friends were drifting through a mass of people. Beat was not happy that he had to suffer the wrath of neku and shiki dragging him from headphone sstore to some other disasterous place. His monotony was shattered and replaced with shock when he saw his sister and joshua going into the lapin angelique store. "NEKU! Yo, i jus' saw prissy drag my sis into tha' whack store, man!" he whailed to neku, who was monotoniously staring at beat. "Are you sure it isn't the Curry you ate at ramen don? Or just some look-a-like? I dealt with one of those before."

"NO, MAN! C'mon, Phones!" he said as he pulled his friend into the "whack store.

Shiki returned to see, her friends had left. "Nekkkuuu..." She growled as she pulled her phone from what seemed like nowhere and began expertly pushing buttons.

While this was happening, beat was behint a clothes rack. "yo neku, we gotta do somethin.".

He looked to his right to see his friend has vanished. He once again looked at Rhyme and Josh from the rack to see neku conversing with the pair. "Seriously, a pole? I guess that is why Beat can sometimes be smart!" Neku said, making the pair laugh, and earning a "damn right from the clothes rack. "Beat? Get your -" neku groaned as his phone interrupted his threat. "Neku? Where did you go? I swear for this, next time we-" Shiki shouted at neku from the phone, also mentioning some risque, and obscene things that unfortunately, while not on loudspeaker, was loud enough for it to be heard by Josh, Rhyme, and Beat.

"Shiki, were at lapin angilique, RIGHT NEXT YOU!" neku shouted as he could see shiki outside the store. "Yeah, and rhyme heard you say that!" beat added. "Well done shiki, I'm going to have give poor raimu the talk!" joshua also added. Shiki turned 90 degrees to neku and co. in the store. She walked in, her face as read as her scarf. She apologized to neku and rhyme, explained what joshua meant by talk, and asked joshua why he had to explain it to rhyme. While Beat was having a fit, Neku began to tell shiki what happened earlier. "Omigosh? Rhyme died? Now she is josh's farm... famael... What now?"

"She ran into a pole." answered joshua.

"If she is your familiar, i expect you would have her running into them on PURPOSE huh, Josh?" neku sarcastically spat in a mock-kindness voice.

"You have a dirty mind, neku, heehee." Josh sang

"Whoa, you trippin'" Beat said when he heard what the group said."

"WOW, beat, that means josh will be your cousin!" Shiki chirped.

"DOES NOT, YO!" 

"Does TOO, BEAT! Neku, tell him."

"With all due respect, Shiki, I doubt Josh would do THAT, right?"

"Actually...".

When josh and Rhyme said what they said, Beat practically went ape.

"Yo, WHUUUUT!" was all beat could say, as if he said anything else, he would pop.

"I think he said rhyme is going to be staying with Josh." Shiki said.

(DUE TO THE LANGUAGE, INSULTS, AND EXPLICT WORDS AND ACTIONS, I CANNOT MENTION WHAT HAPPENED)

(lATER, THAT NIGHT)

Beat was pacing up and down the carpet of his front door, waiting for rhyme to open the door. After mentioning it to his "rent", they agreed that this was wrong, and were waiting in the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. "YO Rhyme?" Beat said as he opened the door.

It was not her, but shiki and neku. "Hey, we came to talk." they both said Beat nodded and shown them the way to his room.

"We are sorry that you are upset that rhyme is going to live with josh" Shiki started.

"But you need to realise it is no big deal, and that rhyme will still be here during the day." neku added.

"Yes, but i cannot handle Joshua with my lil' sis' y'know?

"We arent going to say much more, but think of rhyme." shiki said.

And with that they left.

Seconds later, a message appeared on Beat's phone.

It read: Hey beat, sorry for what I said earlier. Oh, and I am staying with josh tonight.

I will be there tommorow for my stuff." read the message.

Beat replied "Do what you want, and if anyone deserves a apology, it's you, sis. Im'a sorry, sis."

He recieved one last message, this time from joshua. Reading: "She Is asleep now. And beat-

i am practically god, there's no need to worry that anything bad will happen."

Beat, knowing that was a total lie on joshua's part, put his phone aside and began to nap.

"Yeah there is, but she'll figure out somethin'" he thought to himself as he dozed of.

author notes

**Thanks for reading, everyone. I Pushed myself to make it more profesional looking, and my back is suffering for it. Why? My english teacher gave us an assignment to write out a "short story" so, i made it into a wewy-based short story.**

**And for those who lack wewy knowledge...**

**Koki: a reaper who killed Rhyme in the UG.**

**UG: an alternate plain where the dead go to get a second chance of life.**

**Reaper: they iether set up barriers to help you, or try to erase you.**

**Erasure: death in UG.**

**Neku and shiki: Friends of rhyme. (for the last time, dinhero, they are a friggin couple, not brother and sister. Do i look like an **Kinshin sōkan **Writer?)**

**Beat: rhyme's skaterbrain brother.**

**Composer: god of the UG.**

**Bean-paste: like hell i know. I may be wapanese, but i aint a chef.**

**BTW, for the Record, i rushed the ending a bit.**

**SRY.**


End file.
